My JDox Drabble Pot
by harvestangel99
Summary: 10 ipod shuffle drabbles then open for reader prompts. John Dorian (JD) Dr Perry Cox. WARNING: Slash - as in these drabbles are about two males in a romantic relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**My JDox Drabble Pot**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I am merely a fangirl with a Dr Cox fetish. Lol. These are purely for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of other fangirl/boys.**_

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to give JDox slash a go after a couple of awesome reviews on The Horrible Day of Dr Percival Cox. You know who you are. The first ten are going to be music based i.e the Ipod challenge, cos I've read a few of those over different fandoms and enjoyed them. Each will have a verse of the song at the top and then the drabble. After these ten I will try to take on requests. Other than that I'll just upload things as my muse gives them to me.**

**xxheartsxx**

**Harvest**

* * *

I'm missing you so much,

Can't help it I'm in love.

A day without you,

Is like a year without rain

- Selena Gomez, A Year Without Rain

* * *

J.D rolled over in bed, the space beside him cold. He sighed tiredly. He missed Perry terribly already and he'd only been gone a day. He felt like even the air was drier with him gone - it was hard to breath. He sat up and got out of bed. He was just being silly, Perry would be back from the medical conference in a few days. He could weather the drought until then,


	2. Chapter 2

**My JDox Drabble Pot**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. If I did the series would never have ended. Ev-ev-ev-ever. Lol.**

* * *

_**A/N: These drabbles aren't connected really at all. I'm just writing what pops into my head for each song.**_

* * *

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be**

**Just another regret.**

**my dirty little secret.**

**- The All-American Rejects, Dirty Little Secret.**

* * *

Perry had JD pushed against the wall of a supply closet. Hands roaming all over his body, mouth pushed against the younger man's pliant lips. JD let out a loud moan which Perry muffled by pushing his tongue into JD's mouth at the right time. After the long kiss the two men broke away panting slightly.

"Newbie, you need to be quieter." Perry hissed. "We can't get caught in here, no one can find out."

"No one? Not ev-"

"Not Carla, not Barbie, and especially not Gandhi. Anyone finds out about this Carol and it's over o-o-o-over ya hear me? Don't make me regret seeking you out Sandy." With that Perry stood up and straightened his clothes, the mood broken.

He looked at JD one last time before opening the closet door, walking out and closing the door leaving his dirty little secret behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**My JDox Drabble Pot**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Scrubs. Damn.**

* * *

**Don't you know I've tried**

**And I've tried**

**To get you out my mind**

**But it don't get no better**

**As each day goes by**

**And I'm lost and confused**

**I've got nothing to lose**

**I hope to hear from you soon**

**P.S I'm still not over you**

**- Rihanna P.S (I'm Still Not Over You)**

* * *

Dr John Dorian

New York Hospital

Dear J.D

I hope this letter reaches you. I know you probably don't want to hear from me, I am the reason you left after all. I am writing to tell you I lied, I lied every time I told you I didn't love you. Every time I said it was only sex - that was a lie too. Newbie I was scared, and I reacted in the only way I knew how, I pushed you away.

After you left I tried to make myself believe I was happy and I had done the right thing. I tried getting back with Jordon, the whole shebang. But I as time passed, the truth was undeniable - I was - no I am in love with you. I've tried to move on since, to try to let you be happy without me but I can't get you out of my mind.

It's true what they say ya know... Absence does make the heart grow fonder. I needed to tell you this, and I hope you reply.

-Perry.

Dr Percival Ulysses Cox

Sacred Heart Hospital.

P.S. Newbie I'll never be over you.


	4. Chapter 4

**My JDox Drabble Pot **

_**Disclaimer: As wonderful as Bill Lawrence is, I am not him... I'm just a scrubs fangirl who is totally obsessed with John C. McGinley (yum much :P) So I definitely don't own Scrubs **_

* * *

_**'Cause all of this is all that I can take,**_

_**You could never understand the demons that I face**_

_**So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,**_

_**For all you are you're just a little girl.**_

_**-Trading Yesterday: You're Just A Little Girl**_

* * *

It was over, over and out and it ended with a bang. The bang of Dr Cox's fist colliding with the living room wall of their shared apartment that is. He ran a hand through his curls and let out a deep breath, he was so angry he couldn't think straight. Newbie thought that everyone should be running around with their head in a daydream and a smile on their faces just like him. Then he had the freaking audacity to tell Perry that HE needed to get his head outta his ass! Just because Perry didn't agree with his life plans of sweeping all problems under the rug with a smile. Life didn't work like that! Life sucked and you just got on with it the best you can. J.D didn't know the shit Perry had been through, the baggage he carried, and while Perry knew J.D had baggage of his own he also knew you couldn't pretend flutter you're eyelashes and act like everything was fine. That's why they couldn't be together because at the end of the day J.D would always just be a lying little girl.

* * *

A/N: Whaddya think? I don't like it myself, but let me know what you guys think. xxx Harvest xxx


	5. Chapter 5

_**My JDox Drabble Pot**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, I do have a screen saver of Dr Cox on my phone though :D**

* * *

_**Fly higher and higher,**_

_**Let wings of love come flying over you,**_

_**Let me be the one to hold you close and give you happiness**_

_**Without you there's nothing in this world to carry on**_

_**So I'm sending all my love to you.**_

_**Joe Rinoie: Happiness (English Version) [Rune Factory 3 Opening/Ending Song]**_

* * *

J.D knew Perry had feelings for him but the man was being characteristically stubborn and was fighting his feelings. J.D had had enough! He marched over to his mentor and in front of everyone kissed him passionately when they broke away J.D only had this to say and before walking away.

"I want to be the one to hold you and make you happy, You're everything I need in the world so I'm gonna send all my love to you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**My JDox Drabble Pot**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I like to play with the characters though.**

* * *

_**You make me so hot**_

_**You make me wanna drop**_

_**It's so ridiculous**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**You make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous**_

_**You're so to good to me, baby**_

_**Avril Lavigne: Hot**_

* * *

It was crazy how much Perry made J.D's blood boil, just a single word whispered in his ear in passing or simple touch in the cafeteria J.D spend nearly every shift inwardly writhing with need. By the time J.D's shift ended he all but sprinted for home to their shared apartment. Perry was waiting for him in the bedroom a devious smirk on his face

J.D growled and launched himself at his lover, all the while knowing Perry would make all the teasing up to him tenfold, because he was definitely so good to J.D.


	7. Chapter 7

_**My JDox Drabble Pot**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, maybe one day I'll own all the box set seasons on dvd...**

* * *

_**Danger! **_

_**You'll never make it out alive, **_

_**You know I'm so dramatic **_

_**And it's quite the habit **_

_**You know I won't let go **_

_**Danger (danger) **_

_**You know you'll never stand a chance **_

_**I tried to warn you Like the ones before you **_

_**You know I won't let go **_

_**New Years Day: I'm no good**_

* * *

He knew from the beginning he'd be the kids downfall but he'd warned him that he was no good for him. J.D thought he knew better though kept spouting on about Perry being a good person deep down and something about defense mechanisms. He was slowly finding out he was wrong. It was too late though, there was no way in Hell Perry would be letting his Newbie go now.


	8. Chapter 8

_**My JDox Drabble Pot**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, I would let Johnny C own me though! ;)**

* * *

_**I've got, I've got a pocketful of sunshine, **_

_**I've got a love and I know that it's all mine **_

_**Oh **_

_**Do what you want but you're never gonna break me **_

_**Sticks and Stones are never gonna shake me **_

_**Oh **_

_**Natasha Bedingfield: Pocketful of Sunshine **_

* * *

Newbie was a fountain of sunshine and it used to make Perry feel nauseous, though since he started dating his 'Protege' it had become his lifeline. A sunny smile and a peck on the lips at the Nurses Station was the highlight of his working day. He never realized how much he could love the kid, but there was no denying it – Perry had his own pocketful of sunshine.


End file.
